A typical electrowetting display device comprises first and second support plates held together by a seal. The seal and the support plates define a sealed chamber containing a display region provided by first and second immiscible fluids. As such, the seal forms a perimeter to the chamber, and is typically formed of an adhesive material.
During a typical manufacturing process, first immiscible fluid is provided in the display region of the first support plate, and a liquid adhesive is provided on the second support plate so as to define the boundary of the chamber. Subsequently, the first and second support plates are immersed in a bath of the second immiscible fluid and brought together such that the first support plate contacts the adhesive on the second support plate. The adhesive is then cured (using e.g. UV radiation) to both mechanically attach the support plates together as well as sealing the chamber containing the fluids.
It is desirable to provide an improved electrowetting display device.
A number of embodiments are illustrated in the above mentioned Figures. Where a given feature is the same, or similar, between embodiments, it is referred to below with the same reference numeral; corresponding descriptions should be taken to apply also, and differences between such features in different embodiments will be described where appropriate. It will further be understood that the drawings are schematic, and are exaggerated in some dimensions for sake of clarity.